


PESO LIGERO

by HimitsuAkira0412



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alcohol, Drama & Romance, Gay Sex, M/M, Party, Romantic Comedy, Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:55:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24317683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HimitsuAkira0412/pseuds/HimitsuAkira0412
Summary: La fiesta está en todo su esplendor, alcohol aqui y allá, música resonando en cada célula de su cuerpo.Sin embargo el llora por un amor que no puede ser... tal vez
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Furihata Kouki, Aomine Daiki/Kagami Taiga, Kasamatsu Yukio/Kise Ryouta
Kudos: 5





	PESO LIGERO

**Author's Note:**

> ¡SOLO FUERON DOS!
> 
> El se emborracha tanto que llora por querer salir con el guapo chico del que está enamorado, quien por cierto; ya es su novio.

La música sonaba estridente en el apartamento de Kagami, sus amigos bailaban celebrando ya no recuerda que, pero se siente seguro y feliz de estar entre ellos.

No recuerda a qué hora llego y realmente no le importa, el sabor del licor en sus labios era tan dulce y seductor que le hacía sentir bien, mareado y tibio.

Sonriendo como idiota se lanzó al sofá, sus manos se humedecen por el líquido que se ha derramado entre sus dedos por la fuerza en la que cayó al sentarse.

Comienza a hipar, la música se escucha lejana y ve; o medio ve, que a escasos centímetros, Kuroko se encuentra en el regazo de Kagami, ambos con mejillas sonrosadas por el licor que de seguro también han bebido.

Pero no le importa ¿Quién es el para evitar que se diviertan?

Sus hipidos se escuchan un poco más constantes y siente que sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas.

Entonces lo escucha...

_**-Te amo-**_ le ha susurrado Kagami a Kuroko e inevitablemente entre hipidos comienza a llorar.

\- ¡Furi! ¿Qué sucede amigo?- habla Kagami acomodándose a su novio en el regazo, mientras le pregunta a su amigo con la preocupación grabada en su rostro pero este solo se ahoga en nuevo un sollozo y niega con la cabeza

-N-No ¡Estoy... n-no estoy...!- llora un poco más fuerte, nadie más que el dúo en el sillón le presta atención, Kuroko medio sonríe viendo a su lloroso amigo intentar decir lo que piensa pero que la obnubilación de la bebida no le deja

-Hick... ustedes s-son tan lindos... y están tan enamorados- dice intentando limpiar sus lágrimas - Y luego es-estoy yo, hick... solo, porque soy un bobo.... Y lloro demasiado; hick... y un idiota... i-inútil-

-Furi, no digas eso- le dice Kagami aun sin soltar a su novio, pero Kuroko tiene una pequeña y aterradora para cualquiera que no fuera Kagami, sonrisilla en el rostro

-Déjalo que termine Kagami-kun- le dice

Y Kouki ignora las palabras de su amigo peli azul, llorando con más fuerza, sosteniendo su vaso de a saber qué clase de alcohol, después de todo fue Kise quien le sirvió, mismo que está siendo devorado por Kasamatsu en el balcón, que cuando esta bebido se olvida de la vergüenza de ser el mayor de la mayoría en el departamento y hace como quiere al rubio.

\- ¡Y sabes q-que! Me gustan los hombres ¡Sí! M-Me gustan, hick... ¡Finalmente lo dije!-

Kagami ya tiene una sonrisa en su rostro, Kuroko se ha bajado de su regazo grabando la perorata ebria de su capitán de equipo, después de todo ya están en tercero, a unos cuantos pasos de graduarse y sabe que ese video sería algo que les divertiría mucho cuando sean más mayores, porque inevitablemente les hará reunir cada que pueda hacerlo, más que nada porque es una de las últimas fiestas que harán antes de entregar la batuta a los nuevos del equipo en Seirin.

-M-me gusta un... chico en particular; hick, e-es tan guapo, y tan m-malo cuando se requiere y... y... déjame decirte q-que eso lo hace tan...hick... tan, hick... sexy y tan inteligente y fu-fuerte y valiente y... no le gustan las algas ¿Sabes?- dice mientras lanza su vaso vacío al suelo, despotricando con la cara toda roja y llena de lagrimas -Tiene los ojos rojos más bonitos que he visto; hick, sin ofender Kagami y...-

-No hay problema Furi- le dice muy divertido

\- ¿Otra vez esto? ¿Quién y cuanto alcohol le dieron?- escuchan a sus espaldas; o bueno, lo hacen Kagami y Kuroko, porque Kouki sigue llorando ahora con ambas piernas subidas al sillón, mientras las abraza y restriega sus mejillas húmedas en sus rodillas, hablando aun sin parar.

Akashi escucha un _**"Solo fueron dos vasos, relájate"**_ a lo lejos y sabe que Kise las pagara muy caro... pero eso será después.

\- ¡Kouki! Llevamos saliendo casi dos años- acercándose a su novio con hipo y ojos brillantes limpiando sus lágrimas.

\- ¡¿Estoy saliendo con Seijuuro?!- pregunta Kouki, y su tono está tan lleno de emoción que hace reír a Seijuuro y a la pareja que observa su interacción.

-Sí cariño. Vamos a llevarte a casa para que puedas descansar- le dice mientras lo alza entre sus brazos, haciendo que el castaño se aferre rápidamente a su cuello mientras lo ve sonreír.

Kouki hace su cabeza hacia atrás, haciendo que cuelgue para ver a sus amigos a quienes les regala una sonrisa aun llorosa.

\- ¡Ah-hick! ¡Lo ven! Estoy saliendo con un guapo chico ¡Y es Seijuuro! ¡iDIOTAS!- les grita para burlarse, a lo cual responden ambos torciendo los ojos pero también sonriendo

▂▃▅▆▇▇▆▅▃▂ PESO LIGERO▂▃▅▆▇▇▆▅▃▂

Seijuuro solo se ha ido al baño 15; no, quizá 10 minutos, pero sabe que eso es peligroso ¿Porque? Bueno, eso es porque en cada fiesta tiene que evitar que alguno de sus idiotas amigos, que casi siempre son Takao, Kise o el mismo Kuroko, quienes en su afán de divertirse a costillas de los demás, dan de beber a su dulce novio.

Lo cual más tarde tiene consecuencias que agradece, pero en el inter, este suele ponerse a llorar ya que suele pensar que su relación es un lejano sueño inalcanzable y le molesta que se haga menos de lo que realmente es.

Pero después de unos minutos de convencerlo de que todo es real, viene lo que agradece.

Así que ahí están, en el departamento del pelirrojo al cual supo llegar con rapidez ya que a pesar de que bebió mucho más que su novio, se mantiene completamente sobrio. Quizá porque a las fiestas a las que su padre le obligaba a r siempre hubo vista a pesar de que era obviamente menor, por lo que como buen Akashi, supo mantener a raya la estupidez que estas provocaban.

Kouki está encima de él besándole con demencia, medio desnudo. Su playera a cuadros que le hace ver tan sexy yace en la alfombra de la habitación, sus pantalones y ropa interior están a medio trasero, dejando espacio para manosearlo a su gusto, está suspirando a penas y aun con el rostro con rastros de lágrimas. Seijuuro previamente a encendido la cámara que usa para esas raras ocasiones, porque ¿Quién no iba agravar a tan sensual chico como lo es su Kouki?

A Seijuuro le pone como Kouki no tiene idea, el que este se vuelva tan desinhibido cuando bebe, ya hará que lo haga cuando este es sus 5 sentidos pero en esos momentos disfrutara del momento.

-Sei...juuro hick...- dice -Por favor... por favor-

-Vamos cariño, si no me dices lo que quieres no podré hacerlo realidad-

Seijuuro lame sus labios que se han resecado por la forma en la que su novio se mueve encima suyo, por la forma en la que su trasero se frota con su ya dura erección.

Kouki baja de su regazo, sacándose a penas el resto de la ropa, cayendo graciosamente sobre la cama y peleando con sonidos a penas entendibles con las prendas que no quieren salir a pesar de que se los exige.

Seijuuro sonríe y cual cazador se posa encima de él, ayudándole con la tarea, Kouki resopla y; mostrándose también duro y mojado no duda en abrir las piernas.

-Seijuuro- gime como un pecado -Dentro... ponlo dentro-

Eso es justamente lo que lo enloquece, no duda en bajar a la erección de su castaño, besa y lame cuanto puede con una rapidez envidiable, Kouki gime extasiado, abriendo aún más las piernas para darle espacio.

Kouki siente como un par de dedos entran en su agujero causándole un poco de dolor pero lo ignora, lo desea, lo necesita. Mueve sus caderas frenéticamente queriendo alcanzar el orgasmo, pero Seijuuro se lo evita, volteándolo con rudeza haciendo que presente su trasero, Kouki gime aun con más fuerza, intentando hablar más la excitación no le deja.

\- ¡Dentro! ¡Mételo dentro ya!-

Oh, porque Kouki cuando está en ese estado no lo pide temeroso y avergonzado. Kouki le exige y Seijuuro; como el buen novio que es no duda en obedecer.

Kouki grita cuando es sometido de esa lujuriosa manera, el pelirrojo no espera a que se acostumbre y lo folla, porque eso hace, follarlo como un animal en celo que recién ha despertado sus instintos.

Kouki siente cada penetración en el punto indicado, pero Seijuuro no le permite llegar a su miembro para masturbarse y llegar a la culmine de su placer.

\- ¿Así que soy malo cuando se requiere eh?- le dice al oído sin dejar de embestirlo - Sexy, inteligente, fuerte y valiente ¿Eso soy?-

\- ¡AHHH! S-Si... l-lo eres, lo eres ¡Seijuuro! De-Déjame co-correrme... por favor-

Seijuuro lo toma por las caderas con ambas manos, apuntalando bien las rodillas en la cama, ni siquiera termino de desvestirse, solo había quitado el botón del ojal del pantalón, bajado la bragueta y sacado su miembro ya duro para la acción.

\- ¿A quién le perteneces? ¡Dilo!-

\- ¡A ti! ¡A ti!- le responde entre gritos

-No vuelvas a... olvidarlo- le responde mientras aprieta sus dedos en la piel canela a la que se aferra.

Seijuuro detesta; aunque no lo diga en voz alta, que Kouki llore y "olvide" momentáneamente que son pareja. No porque no crea que no lo ama, sino porque no quiere pensar que aún es alguien inalcanzable para su novio, que Seijuuro no sea lo suficiente amoroso y detallista o que no logre la seguridad de su amor para su novio.

Le embiste con más fuerza, con más rapidez. El sudor baja por haciendo camino desde su rostro hasta perderse en su cuello. Su cabello rojo este húmedo pegado a su piel al igual que la camisa que aun porta. Ve como se estremece entre gemidos más fuertes y como la presión en el interior de su novio aumenta hasta que termina en su interior con un gemido ronco, viendo estrellas tras sus parpados y sintiendo al caer a la cama, como la humedad en las sabanas le indican que Kouki también alcanzo el tan buscado orgasmo.

-Te amo Kouki - le dice al oído atrayéndolo a su calor, dándose cuanta con una sonrisa cansada que este ya está más que dormido.

▂▃▅▆▇▇▆▅▃▂ PESO LIGERO▂▃▅▆▇▇▆▅▃▂

Seijuuro tiene una certeza. O un par de ellas. O quizá muchas de ellas.

1.- Que no le gusta que Kouki se ponga triste cuando bebe alcohol.

2.- Que tiene que hacer algo pronto para dejarle bien claro que lo ama y amara por sobre todas las cosas.

3.- Que ya quiere ver la expresión de su novio cuando vea el nuevo video de su colección; y la más importante, la certeza más importante.

-Eres un peso ligero cariño- dice a un dormido castaño

4.- Ah... _Kise Ryota, huye..._


End file.
